Everlasting Gobstopper
by Mew Mittens
Summary: If you fell in love 500 years in the past, but soon your adventures were to end, would you stay with him, or go back home? It's time for Kagome to decide, and she's having trouble with it. She'll spend the summer there,and by the end choose her future.
1. Don't worry, I'm still here

A/N: Hey again! This will be a never ending story. I'm sorry about my other one, I'm sorta gonna end it on the 10th chapter. I'm running out of ideas and my friend's been pressuring me to make a lemon in it and I don't want to because you know, I'm still a virgin myself and I have NO fracking idea what the hell to do in one. Anywho, onto the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Claimer: I do own Inuyasha action figures, quite a few of my own characters in here, and the chorus of the song in this chapter.

Chapter one: Don't worry, I'm still here.

**Everlasting GobStopper**

**By Saki**

**Summary: If you fell in love 500 years in the past, but soon your adventures were to end, would you stay with him, or go back home? It's time for Kagome to decide, and she's having trouble with it. She'll spend the summer there,and by the end choose her future. If she stays, she'll go back home with InuYasha for a year and if she leaves, she'll stay until Naraku's dead, and go back home to apply for college. What would you choose? R&R!**

* * *

_You can't get rid of me, I'm still here.  
Don't you worry,  
I will always be there If only for you..._

Kagome hummed, packing a few bags. She was out of school, and wanted to spend as much time with InuYasha before her decision. Would she stay there, when the fight was done, or come back and go to college, and stay with her family, or never see them again for InuYasha? She loved InuYasha more than any thing, and was scared of leaving him. But at the same time never seeing her mother or brother or friends or grandpa ever again...

But, if she stayed here, she'd never see her true friends again. ...Or InuYasha. Shippo was her son, he'd be devastated if she never came back. She sighed, and packed two bikinis in her back, one for her and one for Sango. She thought for a minute. What if they picked up a few more people on the way? She smiled, and threw in three more just in case.

Then she thought about the demons. They were ruthless, and would kidnap them if they were seen in those. She took the bikinis out and put 5 one pieces in (I know, that's a lot of bathing suits but shhh. You can never have too many. XD). She put seven dresses, seven pairs of jeans, seven pairs of shorts, 14 shirts, 5 pajama out fits, and 7 pairs of shoes.

She went down to the stairs, to the kitchen. She put in a separate bag tons of Ramen. All the ramen they owned. She put in some chips, a few water bottles that would be re-filled, some baby food (Sota found a fox that would only eat it.) for babies she was sure Sango would have (if not herself).

She went back up stairs back to her room. If she was going to stay, how could she be sure InuYasha loved her? She knew he didn't, or at least thought so, and that's what was bothering her. She saw InuYasha climb out of the well, and go to the front door. It had been three weeks, he'd promised her. She smiled at his calmness. For once she would go back without InuYasha jumping on her back for being a day late.

He knocked on her door. She let him in. He looked sad. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Your mom told me. ...About college." Inuyasha said, with his ears down. "...You're not gonna stay are you?" He asked softly, "With me, I mean."

Kagome was shocked. He wanted her to stay? Even if he didn't love her, he wanted her to stay-- with him? She reached out her hand, but took it back. "InuYasha, I didn't know you wanted me to stay. In truth, I don't want to go. I want to stay... w-with you." She smiled softly. She was going to stay! InuYasha looked at her. He stood there, and suddenly grinned. "Great! Now, we need to go back and get the..." He trailed off, not wanting to ruin the moment. Or Kagome's floor.

Kagome looked at him. He'd changed. A lot.

"Don't worry, InuYasha, I'll always be there for you." She said softly, and watched Inuyasha sit on her bed to let her finish packing. "I'm still here, you can't get rid of me..." She sang softly under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Please tell me what you think. When I finish it, chapter six of InuYasha's Christmas will be up!! Thanks for reading, faithful readers I know I don't have!

Saki signing off!


	2. The Tales of Ramen and Slim Fast

A/N: Wow!!! Two reviews in the first day!! That's a record! I'm really happy right now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the way Kikyo dies. Though, if it were up to me, she'd have died a looong time ago. Ahaha.

Claimer: I DO own Natsumi and Momo.

Chapter two: The tales of Ramen and Slim Fast.

* * *

It was about a week since they'd returned. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were at a hot spring, still taking time off. Inuyasha had tied Miroku to a tree, so he couldn't see Kagome and Sango, and Inuyasha sat perched on a rock by in the spring. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt content; safe knowing Kagome was okay. That she was staying...

"Mirokuuu! You pervert!" Sango cried, splashing water at a tree.  
"Sango-- wait! That's not--" Suddenly the tree collapsed, knocking Sango underwater. "Sango!" Kagome cried, going under. Inuyasha stood up. His pants were on. Some how, he knew his own relaxation time was going to run out.

A girl walked out. "Awww, Momo, I hit her." The girl said. A second one walked out. "Natsuuumii go under and get her! The other girl might be hurt too!" Momo said. Inuyasha stared. "Lookit! Natsuumii don't let him hurt me!" Momo wailed, hiding behind Natsumi.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "You didn't mean to hurt her?" He asked. Natsumi shook her head. "No! I-- and my sister-- only wanted to take a bath. Mama is sick and can't be around us when we're dirty." She frowned. Inuyasha then realized they were half demons as he was. "We walked out, and I guess your friend thought we were the boy who was tied to a tree a little back. Momo thought she was attacking her, and I accidentally hit her instead of knocking it down." She frowned more. Momo poked her head out from behind Natsumi.

"I-I'm so sorry, M-Mister... It's just that we ..." Inuyasha shook his head. "I know. I'm a half demon myself." He said, and went and picked up the tree with a struggle. Sango came bubbling up, gasping for air and Kagome slightly hanging from the tree. She was face to face with Inuyasha, her face bright red. She hadn't thought about putting her bathing suit on, and was stark naked. Her hair was caught on a tree branch and tangled in some leaves.

Inuyasha blushed, also. "Eerrr..." HE said, and untangled Kagome's hair. He held onto her so he didn't see anything while doing so, and let her, on her own record, fall back into the water. He was speechless. Never before had he seen ... He shook his head, realizing he was drooling. He dove under water and came up on the other side of the spring. The girls got into the water.

"S-So, uhm..." Kagome started. "Momo," "Okay, Momo, how old are you?" Momo answered, "8." She gave a toothy grin, and obviouslyhad just lost one tooth. "And my sister, Natsumi, is 10. We're half rabbit." It was obvious on Natsumi, but not on Momo. Momo turned around, standing on a large rock. She pointed at the moon. It was a half moon. "It's my 'time of the month'." She said, "Natsumi's is on the full moon." She said. Natsumi was staring into space at Inuyasha, but blinked and looked away. She looked around some more and asked if they could be excused. Inuyasha had a bad feeling in his stomach. "Le-Let's go with you." He said, looking at the other three. "Okay. Let's get Dressed, Sango." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

After the two got dressed, and they were all dried off, The 6 went to the village. One of the maidens stepped out, with a frown. "Momo...Natsumi..." She said softly. "You're mother's dead. You must leave the village!" She cried, hugging the girls. Momo looked stricken.

"N-No..." She trembled, and ran away. "MOMO!" Natsumi cried, running after her. "Thank you, Miss." Kagome said, bowing. She crawled onto Inuyasha's back, and he followed Momo's scent. He found her at the spring. (Holy crap I forgot about Sango and Shippo! ) Sango and Shippo ran to Kaede's hut to get some dinner started. Sango went out and untied Miroku.

Half an our later, Inuyasha and Kagome returned with Momo curled in his arms, trembling, but asleep. Natsumi gripped Kagome's hand, not daring to let go. Sango handed the three(with Momo now in Kagome's sleeping bag) a bowl of Ramen. Natsumi told them what happened to her father, and how her mother got sick.

"My father was a demon, a rabbit. He and Momma met when they were 5 or 6..., when Momma almost drowned. A few years ago, when Momo was born, he was shunned for having a second child. I was already a disgrace for them, and another 'thing' running around made matters worse. They said when I went through my first change, I was louder than a woman giving birth." She frowned. "And Papa left out of pity for his wife, having caused her great sadness." Her eyes shown great sadness. "When a week passed, Papa came back to see his daughters one last time. In front of our eyes, Papa was killed by a demon, that Momma thought looked like a baboon." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. "The demon took Momo, to kill her, but Momma stopped her. She was wounded in the process. I don't know what he hit her with, but they barely missed her heart. Ever since then she was always sick. She never saw daylight again." Natsuki started crying, and gave Inuyasha her ramen. She went to go sleep next to her sister.

Inuyasha looked at the gang as soon as they were asleep. "He just had to ruin their lives too, didn't he. What the hell does he have against Half-demons if he used to be one himself?!" Inuyasha punched the ground. He ran out. Kagome followed after him. "Inuyashaa! I don't like the forest when it's dark. Please come out..." She called. Inuyasha took her hand. Kagome slapped him, thinking he was another demon.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. "Kagome, I saw in your bag there was some cans. I wanted some. Can I have some?" It was her slim fast. She'd been wanting to loose wait if she was going to stay here. She frowned. "Wanna loose wait?" She asked. He stared. "Huh?" "Never mind. Sorry, it's a medicine. You can't have any."

* * *

A/N. Wow! That took forever!! PLease tell me what you think! 


End file.
